With the grow-up of large-scale storage and distributed system technologies, the types of data transmitted on the Internet no longer merely include texts and images. The multimedia communication technology, which may fuse a plurality of media types such as text, video, audio and image together, is increasingly widely applied in the Internet domain. With the development of Internet technology, numerous novel services have been infiltrated into various mainstream service types, so that some inessential services (such as download, online game and the like) contend with some key services for limited network resources, and the key services may not be efficiently operated. Therefore, a network traffic management method is needed to utilize the limited bandwidth more reasonably, so as to avoid network congestion or a phenomenon that urgent services may not be timely processed.
QOS (quality of service) is a security mechanism realized by network equipment for guaranteeing data traffic, and is generally used for solving the problems of delay and congestion of network data packets. A best effort service model is used under a default condition, but this model may not make any promise to the relevant quality of packet transmission. With continuous introduction of applications such as voice, video, games and the like, users put forward a higher requirement for the quality of transmission service which may be provided by a network, and a method of simply discarding data packets by a router is no longer suitable for the current network environment.
The existing data traffic control method includes the operations of classifying (by a classifier) data packets according to an identifier which is left on the data packets by an application and is used for identifying the application, identifying which application generates the data packets, then marking the class of the data packets in the data packets, and correspondingly conditioning (by a conditioner) the data packets according to the classification marker (marker) in the data packets, thus reducing the rate of outgoing traffic to force the traffic to follow the allocation limitation of a certain bandwidth and then realizing traffic control.